


Sonic.exe

by Mysterious_jester_404



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: My own take on sonic.exe, POV First Person, better written pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_jester_404/pseuds/Mysterious_jester_404
Summary: Dan gets a copy of sonic the hedgehog from his friend Matt.





	Sonic.exe

My name is, let's say Dan, and I have a freelance job for video game software. Usually I have requests to develop code or actually Help develop a game for some people. I received these requests after I unintentionally developed some decent software for a little role playing game.

Anyway back on topic, the most requests come through my personal friend and quality tester Matt. I haven't heard from him in a while so I texted some messages to him with no avail. I grew worried after three days of no reply, so I texted police of his  sudden disappearance. Two hours later the police called and said Matt had committed suicide, but said no further details except Matt had one last letter and package to be delivered to my house. I pleded with the cops to hand me the package and letter to see if it holds any value or if it was really from him.

After two days of boring routine the package and letter were sent to my address. The package had several dark spots and so did the letter. I opened and read the worn letter and didn't expect this little tidbit.

'Dan, I don't know how long till he finds me, but please if you find this infernal disk destroy it. I can hear him, the self proclaimed shinigami of feudal Japan. He cursed me and took the disk, but I am more clever and hacked the disk into a loop of torture for this thing. He is after me so he can force me into undoing the hack, but he will never get me alive.'  A spot of dried blood covered the remains of the letter.

I wanted to say Matt turned insane, but everybody says a hint of truth so I unwrapped the package. It was a CD with a picture of the classic sonic game I used to play as a child. It didn't look fake from a glance, so I went upstairs and betrayed my friend's warning. I had a decent system with a hell of a lot virus busting gear, so no worries right. I put the CD into the computer and a looked into the data of the disk my friend wanted to destroy.

My friend was right when he said he hack the disk. It repeated the beginning .Exe file so it can never continue. The useless words under the hack read, 'Don't unleash hell on the world'. Obviously I was skeptical of my friend's now questionable sanity and reasoning. 

I ejected the disk and left it out on my desk as I had other work to do.

The rest of the day went as smoothly as any other with me sitting on my office chair and did my latest request.

Night rolled by signaling my need for sleep and rest. I started to walk to my bed giving one last glance to the 'cursed disk'.

My dream that night was dark, darker then I ever felt. It was like my fear manifested into one focal point and started to torture me. My dream visualized my office room and the ever faint sound of the sonic theme played in the background.

My door rattled and the music got more and more distorted. It all stopped suddenly then I felt a cold chill up my spine. I turned my head toward my computer to see an everlasting blackness of light. Two red dots came into existence and brought dread to me.

"Oh Dan~" It sang and sinisterly cood at my disparity. "Your curiosity is getting you, purify me, play me so I can play you." A dark laugh echoed through the room giving me a mirgraine. "I think it's time to wake up, after all the morning is-"

My eyes shoot open at hearing my alarm clock's radio announcer. "Bright and sunny, with a small chance of rain. So all of you get ready for a heck of a summer day, back to you Danny." I groan at the alarm clock and got up. It was the local news announcers, what in the chances the news anchor having a similar name to me. 

Mourning routine played the same check the mail, eat, work on programs, and possibly do actual fun stuff. After checking the mail, which was only bills and a rare letter of mourning I went to my kitchen. Oh, and by kitchen I mean a microwave with a hot pocket inside, yum. Then came the tremendous horror that is, working. It's not that terrible, code this, delete a hack, its lots of fun after two years.

While working my eye lands on the face down sonic disk and felt disturbed for an odd reason. I'm not a spiritual guy more of a I'm here now and I don't care about anything supernatural. Yet just by looking at the disk I felt extreme nausea or just very uncomfortable. Then I felt a weird need to see what the game plays, I blame nostalgia.

I continued my work nonetheless, but the dream and the feelings won't leave me. After an amazing 15 minutes of work I decided to take a walk and get a breather.

My little hobble is just outside what many consider a metropolis, so the parks are never that far off. In my decent enough black shirt and shorts I jogged around the sidewalks until I felt calm enough to go back. Unlike the minutes in my room the jog lasted four hours, the amount of time I can do to make a decent program.

I came back home and sat onto my microwave or my favorite entertainment tv living room and grabbed my remote. I sat down on my greasy sofa and turned on the tv which was on one of the many Incredible Hulk series. I turned it on just right to see Bruce saying this line. "I need to find a cure for this curse." In a quick unconscious flick it switched to gumball's dodge or dare episode. "That game is evil we need to destroy it." I stood a bit paralyzed for a moment and just watch the episode in quiet fear. Another line drove me with a bit of fear. "Once you start playing you have to finish it." I turned it off and leaned back on my small sofa.

I chuckle slightly and said that those were coincidences. I turned it back on and press a random channel number saying. "If it says another thing about curses or games I'm going to." I cursed slightly when Yu-gi-oh came on. "Yugi welcome to the shadow realm and when you lose you'll be sent to the shadow realm forever!" I turned it off and landed on head on the sofa.

Fine, I some force won't stop tormenting me I'll play it. I march to my work area and took and disk and looked at the data. I did the usual hack-fixing as Matt was never a really good hacker. I stared at the original data and felt creeped out, like a snake wrapped around my neck as a noose. The question remained, should I play it and denied supernatural occurrences still. I  shake my head then installed the program and when it finished I double clicked it.

The traditional black screen filled my monitor before the Sega logo popped up. A distorted and slowed down chime saying Sega played and officially made me scared. 

Then the upbeat and innocent animation with sonic popping out of the ring and giving a finger wag. A secound later I swear I saw a more, unholy version of the picture, but it was probably a figure of my imagination.

Now there was something the original game didn't have, a character select screen with a red cloudy background. There was tails, knuckles, and surprisingly Dr. eggman. The latter two were locked so I selected tails with a wary uncertainty if I should continue or not.

It frozen as the sound of static filled the air, then the title 'the beginning' appeared instead of green hill zone. I moved forward tails while playing through the classic level. Strange thing though is the level had no robot, (or badniks for classic fans of the show and games) but destroyed decorations of them. So the level was simple as I knew from heart the first Dr. eggman was easy. Said doctor appeard, but his drill tank had no drill, only a broken stub.

A text box using level text appeared. "Tails, sonic has gone crazy, he killed everything from my robots to the animals. I barely made it out, run while you can before he finds you!" Eggman drives off into the other direction as I move forward. The end signpost was broken and when I passed through instead of a stage completed a simple text 'Survived' appeared with the usual score tally.

The next level was called 'Why' with the secound act of green hill zone. Again no enemy's only destroyed scraps of what remained. I made it to the end with little trouble and at the end there was no boss from eggman. The capsule which wasn't at the last level was broken and full of animal bones with some scraps of red pixelated meat on them.

The final stage of green hill zone is label 'Escape' and instead of the usual map there was a black sky. Now this could be a program error, but with the last two level it's obviously not the case. No enemies, but the presence of metal scraps with the animal's bones inside are becoming common as I progress. At the end I saw sonic with his usual sprite, facing away from me. The instant I made tails turn away sonic spoke in broken text. 

"Aw, is my little fox scared?" Sonic turned and moved ever so closer to tails. "There's no need for that since your old friend sonic." He stopped three feet away from tails game wise. Sonic's eyes turned black with red pupils. "Will make that fear come alive." The game played a deep pixelated laugh as sonic jumped backwards at an appropriate distance. "Now then let my game begin." Sonic said as a pretty big health bar appears on the right corner of my screen. It made me shiver as his health bar was named 'Sonic.exe, the shinigami'. That title was the same one that Matt said in his final letter.

The fight begins as sonic hovers in the area and fired two energy balls the size of the eggmobile. Thankfully tails can fly so I dodged it easily with secound to spare. Sonic then did a glide towards tails at a speed I almost couldn't see. He hit tails and all the rings I collected popped like confetti. The time of invinciblity was enough to hit sonic and damage slightly. However he used a stream of energy bullets and tails couldn't dodged in time. He did the traditional death and spawn into his secound life.

"Are you ready for round two?" Sonic texted in his usual font.

I had a look of defiance and did really well for the next minute until I was at my last life. Sonic's health was around eighty percent and I knew tails wasn't going to make it. The last hit did tails in, but instead of the usual death, tails was knocked to the ground.

Sonic did a laugh. "I guess I outfoxed you this battle, want to try again?" Then he touch tails as the screen went black with a pixelated scream.

One last text appeared before it shut off. "I'll see you later, Dan." I was literally shaking in my boots when he said that. My system always had my web name, which was definitely not Dan. 

I was also extremely confused on why my computer suddenly shut off like it did. Yes some programming can make a computer shut off, but usually with a warning, this did not as I saw it's inner workings.

I realized it was evening so I decided to go to my car and drive to a nerby McDonald's as a cheap, but calming dinner. I got my brown overcoat, (a big jacket some would say) and got in my little car. The drive was slow, but I made it with nothing of interest. A moment later I was in the dinner, wallet in hand to get a tasty treat for the two stressful days I had.

I ordered and the cashier behind the counter looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked giving a irritated face.

He looked nervous. "Nothing it's just that we had a phone call to a person with your discription."

I sighed, probably the cops who want the letter and 'game' back. "Who's it from."

They shrugged. "No idea, only thing they said was and I quote, 'Tell the next man with a brown jacket and black hair that I would play with him very soon.' Creepy I tell you." 

I paused as the world wanted to stop around me. I now believe that sonic imposter is either a relay hacker or a fucking demon. I just stayed silent as I payed my food and sat on one of the many tables in the mcdonalds. I ate my burgers, fries, and drank my shake with paranoia that he's watching me right now.

 I drove back to my home and somehow still slept despite what happened.

My dream was something out of a horror movie. I was in total darkness and the sound of footsteps and small metal tapping kept me alert. I walked along the unkown floor and my feet felt cold from my fear of immenate demise. Then I saw those two red lights, but know what or who they are now. It was that sonic imposter and he was watching me with a almost foreseeable smile. "What are you?" I ask with cowardence so tangible you could grab it.

The imposter did a loud laugh. "I think you know, but the real question is what do you know about me?"

I was so confused by his statement. "What do you mean by that."

He chuckled. "I mean think about it for a while. Now before we end Dan this let's-" 

I wake up hearing once again my dam alarm clock blaring the radio. "Talk about the yesterday. Tell me dan what happen to you last night."

The other announcer started up. "Well I learned of a new game that will definitely exite the listeners. However some music for the day before I revel it." 

I got up and went to my computer and started it up. I open the google web search and typed in shinigami in box. The first thing that popped was the google translate and it showed the word was Japanese for 'death god'. So I searched for any evidence about appearances of this thing.

I learn that these angels of death were master killers and plague Japan for thousands of years. Many stories of ancient instances were far and between so I didn't know what specific type this EXE was. I groaned and there was a way to stop it, to place the installation on the hack again. I open up the installed data and tried to reinstall the hack that Matt placed. For a strange reason my keyboard wouldn't respond and the data screen changed into the opening for the game. I did not want to deal with this so I unplugged my system and my minister for good measure. 

Imagine my surprise when it didn't work, now I know this is a demon. The character select screen appeared, tails was there though locked and replaced with dead grey fur and was crying. Now knuckles was unlocked for play in this twisted game of a demon.

I went to leave my room, but the door handle is stuck. There was no windows in the room so that means I'm stuck. Then I remember what the TV said, I started this, I have to win it to save my life. God I wish I listened to my friend right now.

Knuckles was selected by itself and the laugh played, though a more playful tone. I sat down and the level title, 'The middle' was on my screen and the music was upbeat and serene. The level is similar to angel island with the starting of knuckles petting a small rabbit that was a scared as heck.

Knuckle had a text box displayed. "Don't worry I'll protect you as much as I always protected this place." The rabbit ran off as I played knuckles through the island. There was enemies this time along with substantial rings. The badniks were things like catakiller and buzz bomber, but they weren't attacking knuckles. It was like they had other things to worry about like that demon.

After the sign a new completed sign appeared, 'protect'. It felt fitting seeing knuckles trying to protect angel island and its inhabitants.

The secound level was titled, 'Judgement'. It was also angel island, but only the ending had any difference. It was eggman who was even more frantic. He was in his eggmobile and it looked sufficiently damaged. "Knuckles that thing is definitely not sonic. You need to evacuate and leave. He destroyed my last badnik so run before he finds you!" Eggman flyer off as knuckles completed the level.

the last zone of angel island was named, 'heroism'. I was surprised to see knuckles near the master emerald, waiting. 

Soon sonic appears in the EXE form. "I was wondering when you'll show up," Knuckles said in his text box. "You killed so many animals and friends. I can't let you live you monster. The master emerald shows my strength to beat you. Behold the power of my tribe!" The emerald gave a bright flash and knuckles was now super. 

Sonic.EXE laughed. "Please you ran out of time. Now then let's play." EXE's health bar appeared, but it stayed the same from tails fight with him.

The demon fired bolt of dark energy at Knuckles, but I jumped and hovers out of the way. Exe was faster then last time and I barely have a hit on him. I did hit him once and his healthcare dropped dramatically to 20%. Exe let out a roar and I hear the drowning theme as my super form was fading away. He was just to fast and the form ended as EXE grabbed knuckles by the throat. "Like I said you ran out of time. It's just like my motto isn't it, so many souls to play with so little time. Wouldn't you agree Dan?"

A snap sounded is heard as it faded to black. A text appeared. "Won't you try one last time?" The character select screen appeared and it showed knuckles fur in his super form, but he's locked. The last one was eggman and it showed my chances are slim.

The laugh played and the music was now static. One word was one the screen, 'the end'. Eggman was near his eggmobile, clearly broken and he was left to walk very slowly. He was in the mystic ruins for some strange reason and his face showed panic. Soon sonic appeared and was walking very slowly to eggman. I floored the right arrow key as eggman jetted, but then the music started. A dark, twisted melody of insanity as sonic was slowly hovering towards eggman. Eggman was soon tackled as a text box appeared. "Found you eggy." A loud chomp sounded as the screen turned black.

Then a sentence appeared like a quote. "There are no gods in this world, but me, the devil." Sonic.Exe was on the screen in a non-pixelated form. The demon moved towards my screen and pressed against it. The glass stretched like wrapping paper as I jumped out of my chair and run to the still stuck door. I heard glass breaking and turn around and my computer was normal again. It was on a website and with no other option I look at the website. It was actually two website cut in a perfect half.

One was a story about a shinigami that was sealed underground in a spirit stone by Buddhist monks. The other was the grand opening of Sega's HQ in Japan. 

I made the connection, the building was built right on top of this demon and was unleashed. The computer turned off and I see two terrifying red dots on the reflection.

I turned around to see him the shinigami who took the form of sonic. I was finished, I almost saved myself from this thing.

The demon walks towards me and leans forward with a menacing smile. He leans behind my ear. "I'm your god now" he then grabs me by the throats and lifts me up. 

"I don't want to die!" I yelled in fear and panic as the demon looked at me playfully. 

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you." It said with a evil smile. "For a price of course."

I looked at him with fear. "W-What?"

The demon laughed. "You seeing you helped me twice. Prevented me from being sealed again and freeing me from your friends torment." The demon's clawed finger lifts my chin up. "So I'll give you a ultimatum. Die in heavy pain, or become my personal slave."

I wanted to cry so bad right now, but I wanted to live so I nodded. "Please anything." 

He dropped me and I landed with a thud. "The deal I set then. Now first order slave, send me to an idiot who would play my game." He cackled and disappeared and now I'm a slave to a demon.

I'm writing this in order to protect my sanity, this will likely be posted to my family after my death. I just wanted you to know that I killed a lot of people because of this. I fully regret my decision and pray that I will receive the whole damnation I deserve.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wanted to post this on Halloween, but my motherly editor forgets to help. So I edited this personally, hope it isn't too bad. Happy late Halloween everybody.


End file.
